


The Jedi in the Stairway

by patientalien



Category: Bones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gore, Procedural, Shifty Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientalien/pseuds/patientalien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing bigger than the death of the Republic's poster boy. So naturally, Bones and Booth are on the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jedi in the Stairway

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started watching "Bones" and this popped into my head. It takes place in the early seasons of the show, and anytime after Anakin is Knighted in TCW. It's a little choppy, but I wanted to get it out of my skull, so to speak. 
> 
> The Stewjonian Rangers mentioned belong to MsEstora - many thanks for her permission in using the reference. :)

The underworld of Coruscant is not somewhere Special Agent Seeley Booth, of the Republic Bureau of Investigation, is used to venturing. Most of his work takes him to the Senate District, white collar crimes and the like. If he and his partner are being called to the asshole of the planet, it probably means whatever is going on is likely to be more high-profile than the usual crimes down where the sun doesn't shine.

"Any idea what this is all about?" his partner, forensic anthropologist Temperance Brennan, asks as the lift deposits them on level 1314, a stinking thoroughfare populated by cheap apartments stacked on top of one another, and barely-legal drinking establishments. Booth has to purposely ignore at least five drug deals and three solicitations for prostitution happening within his sightline (he could arrest them all, but the RBI generally doesn't have jurisdiction down here - nobody does) in order to reach the scene.

The scene, as it were, is an alley behind a illict-looking nightclub. It's not swarming with law enforcement, as Booth had expected, but only a couple of 'droids, probably there to keep anyone from disturbing the scene. "None whatsoever," he replies as they show their credentials to the 'droids to be allowed access to the alley.

He can see why Bones would be called in - the body hanging upside-down from the fire escape is barely recognizable as a once-living being, and she's an expert at identifying remains like this. Still, this sort of thing happens in the lower levels all the time. He reviews the scene a little more critically as Brennan starts inspecting the corpse. "Human male," she muses, "late teens, early twenties. Approximately... two meters tall..." She pauses for a long moment, and Booth instinctively looks up. The corpse's face doesn't have any identifying features left; the flesh that is left is hanging in putrid strips. "High-end prosthetic replacing the lower right arm... VERY high-end."

That sparks some recognition in Booth's mind, but it isn't until his foot hits a silver cylinder on the dirty group that he puts it all together. "I think I just figured out why we're involved."

Their victim is a Jedi.

\-----

"Anakin Skywalker." 

"It CAN'T be!" 

"You've got to be kidding."

The squints are beside themselves when Booth posits his theory. All except Brennan, of course, whose response is an expected, "Who?"

"Get the HoloNet, for kriff's sake," Booth mutters before explaining. "He's basically the face of the Republic, the most famous Jedi in the galaxy." She stares at him blankly. "Really? No idea?"

"Well, if it IS him, any investigation would probably fall to the Jedi Council, right?" Brennan asks, almost sounding disappointed. 

"We have jurisdiction until the remains are identified, provided Agent Booth's assumption is correct," one of the squints, Zack, points out. "He might be wrong. We haven't even started looking at identifying markers yet."

Booth rolls his eyes, because this is completely typical - ignore what's right in front of their faces for something under a microscope. Still, he knows better than to point out the obvious - mechno arm? Lightsaber? Who else would it be? - and let the forensics team do what they do best. 

\-----

Apparently, sweet-talking Jedi Healers is one of the things someone in the lab does best, because the medical and dental records of Anakin Skywalker are suddenly in their hands. If Booth had to guess, he'd pin it on Hodgins. Still, the request does alert the Jedi of the possibility that one of their own is unexpectedly deceased, and soon a brown-robed, bearded man is standing at the threshold of the lab. 

"I promise you, Doctor Brennan," the man says in a crisp, Coruscanti accent, "that whoever you have in there is not Anakin Skywalker."

Booth edges over so he can eavesdrop - it's not every day he gets an up-close view of the Jedi Order. They usually keep to themselves entirely, completely insular in all things. 

Bones is, as always, completely unflappable. "Dental records match, as does the prosthesis. There are multiple healed breaks in the bones that match the medical records perfectly." Her expression softens slightly. "I'm sorry, Master Kenobi, but at this time it appears we can make a positive identification."

Kenobi - General Obi-Wan Kenobi, Booth recognizes - looks shuttered. "No, you don't understand," he insists. "Anakin has been dispatched to the Outer Rim for the past two weeks. There's no way he could have been killed here on Coruscant." Booth is struck by how calm Kenobi seems; all the HoloNews reports talk about how close Kenobi and Skywalker are - if Kenobi is distressed about the possibility of his friend being dead, he isn't showing it. 

"The evidence shows..."

"The evidence is wrong, Doctor Brennan," Kenobi interrupts, harshly. "Trust me. I know Anakin. He... wouldn't have died like that." Ah, Booth thinks, there it is. The clipped edge, the denial of what really does seem to be the truth. Wouldn't he act the same if something happened to Brennan?

Brennan seems uncertain of what to say next; if this were any other normal, grieving family member, she would show them the still holos they'd taken of the body, would show them the facial reconstruction done by Angela, would argue until they saw reason. But Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Jedi, and aren't they supposed to be able to sense things that aren't readily apparent?

"Doctor Brennan?" It's Zack, interrupting the tense moment. "There's something I think you need to see."

In that moment, Booth gets a sneaking suspicion that Kenobi might very well be right.

\-----

"Two-octyl cyanoacrylate," Hodgins announces, because obviously everyone knows what that means.

"Medical-grade glue?" Brennan asks. Okay, so the other squints know what it means. "Where?"

"The teeth," Zack offers, pulling up the holographic x-ray. "See? There's evidence at the roots that these teeth... don't belong to this skull." That doesn't sound very good to Booth. Because that makes it sound like...

"Somebody pulled out Anakin Skywalker's teeth and glued them into another person's head?" Talk about gruesome. 

"And the prosthetic," Hodgins adds. "We traced the serial number on one of the components - it's definitely Skywalker's."

Brennan frowns deeply, staring down at the remains. "What about the matching medical records?" she asks, though Booth is sure she probably already knows the answer.

Zack steps forward. "There were traces of a healing accelerant in what was left of the soft tissue," he says. "As well as a growth agent, which would explain the fragmentation I found in the legs."

"So basically somebody went through a LOT of trouble to make us think this is Anakin Skywalker," Booth sums up, then turns to where Obi-Wan Kenobi is still standing, arms tucked into his cloak. "General Kenobi? Can we ask you a few questions?"

\-----

 

"Enemies?" Kenobi scoffs. "Try the entire Confederacy of Independent Systems. Any number of bounty hunters. The Pykes, the Zygerrians... Anakin has many, many enemies." The Jedi Master rakes his hands through his hair, which surprises Booth. "Normally, I would ask that you turn this investigation over to the Jedi Council." Booth can sense a 'but' is coming. "But..." There it is. "But I fear a lack of understanding of the urgency. In my mind, judging by the evidence you've shown me, Anakin is still alive."

Booth exchanges a look with Brennan. Sure, there's a chance the guy is still alive, but his injuries are probably pretty brutal so if he IS still alive, his time is limited. "Can your team figure out where he is?" Booth asks Brennan under his breath.

"We can try," Brennan replies. "If the Jedi give us permission to open our own investigation, we can start analyzing the trace evidence right away."

Booth turns back to Kenobi, raising an eyebrow, inviting him to respond. "Please," Kenobi says. "Help me find him."

\-----

 

Booth doesn't have much to do while the squint squad is working their evidence, so he pulls up HoloVids of Anakin Skywalker. The man is a legend, and watching the 'vids, Booth isn't sure who would be able to overpower him, do what the scientists are suggesting was done. He certainly believes Kenobi that Skywalker is still alive, somewhere... but for how long?

"Found trace particulates in the glue," Hodgins calls out. "Minerals, native only to mining operations on..."

"Jabiim," comes Obi-Wan Kenobi's voice. "Anakin is being held on Jabiim." He sounds - and looks - tense, moreso than Booth thinks Kenobi believes himself to appear. 

Hodgins raises an eyebrow. "Jedi mind trick?" he asks, skeptical.

Kenobi merely shakes his head. "I made a call to Anakin's fleet," he explains. "Admiral Yularen stated that Anakin and a small battallion of Clones were doing reconnaisance on a Separatist base near the Hyber Canyon." He frowns, runs a hand over his beard. "Which, of course, was outside the parameters of his mission, but... Anakin tends to develop his own parameters." 

"So we go get him, right?" Brennan asks, probably eager to show off her new blaster. Not that Booth has any intention of allowing her anywhere near a battle.

Kenobi furrows his brow. "Jabiim is Separatist-controlled. Any use of Republic military equipment would be seen as a hostile act of war. And... we've already fought that battle. This, what has happened, this is something personal." He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, something in his demeanor brightening. "So yes, Doctor Brennan, Agent Booth, we go get him."

Booth nods, realizing just how dangerous what they're about to do is. Walking into Separatist territory to steal back what he certainly hopes is a living prisoner... Well, Kenobi can handle it, certainly. And Booth is no stranger to warfare. "I was a Stewjonian Ranger for ten years, General," he says. "I've got your back."

The Jedi Master smiles for the first time, a wry smile that crinkles the corners of his eyes. "I have no doubt you do," he says.

\-----

Jabiim has never been on Booth's list of "must-visit" planets. He prefers Stewjon, or even Alderaan, or kriff, Coruscant is better than this mudhole. And this is an opinion he reaches within five minutes of landing; he's sure Kenobi has stronger opinions - not that he would expect the Jedi to voice them.

"I... dislike this planet immensely," from Kenobi's mouth proves him wrong fairly quickly. He glances down at his wrist-comm, fiddling with one of the buttons. "Anakin's comm is dead," he sighs, "which isn't unexpected." He closes his eyes and lets out a long breath.

"What's he doing?" Brennan, who actually has been surprisingly quiet about the Jedi belief structure - considering how vehemently she opposes everything but science and rationality - asks under her breath.

Booth had tried to dissuade her from coming, but she had been quite forceful - no pun intended - in her argument. Booth couldn't help but back down when she pointed out that of the three of them, she was the one with a medical background and since they wouldn't be bringing any Republic forces, that would be an important thing to consider. "I read somewhere that Jedi who are close can sense each other," he whispers back.

"Precisely," Obi-Wan murmurs, then opens his eyes, and points. "He's this way."

"Still alive?" Booth asks. He doesn't bother questioning how the Jedi work; he's seen them in action and has no desire to start an argument about the existence of the Force at the moment. 

Kenobi nods, leading them down a narrow, craggy route into the canyon. "This isn't a Separatist action," he says. "It's not their style - they would use Anakin as a bargaining chip, not... what they did." 

Booth tries to remember what he knows from the HoloNet, what connection Skywalker might have to Jabiim. "So, personal?" he clarifies.

"Against the Republic, by faking Anakin's death," Kenobi agrees, not turning around, hood up to conceal his features, "and against Anakin himself, for what was perceived to be his abandoning the people of this planet during the battle."

"Well, did he?" Brennan asks bluntly. "Abandon them, I mean?"

Kenobi lets out a sharp breath. "He was still a Padawan at the time. I was presumed killed in an explosion, so Anakin was in charge. The Supreme Chancellor recalled him to Coruscant, and he obeyed before the fighting was over." He turns now, gently helping Brennan regain her footing with invisible hands. "So I suppose, from a certain point of view, he did."

Brennan captures Booth's eyes, mouths 'wow,' miming a waving hand motion. "You don't expect any Separatist military, then?" she asks. 

Walking again, Kenobi shakes his head. "Doubtful, but... be cautious."

Booth un-holsters his blaster and they keep walking towards the canyon floor.

\-----

By the time they reach the muddy bottom of the canyon, Kenobi has slowed considerably. "He's here, close," he murmurs, sounding somewhat ill. Well, if that Jedi mind meld thing isn't just fancy guesswork, Booth can assume Kenobi is probably picking up some pretty nasty vibes from Skywalker.

"There!" Brennan exclaims, pointing to an outcropping where the mud and rock underneath have been cleared away. She starts running, pulling her arm out of Booth's grip when he tries to stop her. 

Booth and Kenobi really have no choice but to follow her, helping her pull the rest of the loose soil away from what takes the shape of a rusty metal door. "In here," Kenobi gasps. 

The door doesn't immedately budge. Booth tries kicking it, but only succeeds in obtaining a pain in his foot. Brennan pulls out her blaster, but before she can fire a shot at the locking mechanism, a bright bar of blue light erupts from Kenobi's hands and buries itself into the metal. "Whoa," Booth says, appreciatively, taking a step back to allow Kenobi to cut a hole in the door with his lightsaber. 

The hole opens into a long, damp corridor, dimly lit with recessed lights along the walls. It smells like mildew and rot, and Booth gets a funny tickle in the back of his mind as they start down the corridor, weapons at the ready. There's a sound getting louder as they go, a sound Booth is fairly certain will never really be eliminated from his memory.

Half-moan, half-scream, anguished and inarticulate, getting louder as they reach the end of the corridor, and the door there. No window, no way to see in, but the almost-inhuman noises give Booth plenty of incentive to get the door open. Again, it doesn't budge under normal door-opening protocol, but Booth can hear movement within the room beyond. Movement coming towards the door. 

In a flurry of brown robe, Kenobi raises his hands. "Stand to the side," he instructs crisply, and PULLS. The door flies off the hinges and clatters past them down the corridor they'd just come down. As soon as the door hits the ground, Kenobi has his lightsaber activated, and is advancing into the room. Another funny tickle in the back of his mind makes Booth shove Brennan down to the floor just before a blaster bolt sings out over their heads. 

He can see Kenobi swinging his blade in the dim light, hears a wail - not the same voice as the moan-screams - and then silence besides the low moan that's been there the whole time. After a moment, Booth pulls himself to his feet, helps Brennan to her's. Kenobi is standing, staring down at the man who had fired a blaster at them - or what is left of him. His head is several feet away from the rest of his body. "Orliss Gillmunn," Kenobi says softly. "The leader of the resistance army Anakin was assisting with before he left the planet."

"Well, that explains the personal nature of the mutilation," Brennan points out. "He's doing to Anakin what he feels was done to his people."

Kenobi's brow furrows. "Anakin..." And he bolts further into the room. "Anakin! Doctor Brennan!"

Though she isn't the most empathetic person Booth has ever met, at the very least Bones has a sense of urgency as she runs to Kenobi's side. "Oh, oh..." She takes a step backwards, which means whatever she's seen is something enough to rattle even the most reknowned forensic investigator in the galaxy. 

Booth joins her and Kenobi, immediately recoiling. Skywalker - or who he assumes is Skywalker - is chained to the ceiling by his left arm and a collar around his neck. His right arm is missing below the elbow, blood splattered down his lips, chin, and bare chest. It's obvious he's been kept in this one spot for the entirety of his captivity; the corner reeks of bodily waste and blood. His back is flayed, legs broken. Brennan seems to get over her initial shock and kneels down beside him. "Anakin?" she asks softly, careful not to touch his desiccated flesh.

Skywalker looks at her through half-lidded eyes and coughs, droplets of blood splattering out from his lips. He mutters something, something Booth can't quite hear, and Brennan, surprisingly, runs a hand over his bloody, matted hair. "It's okay," she says.

Kenobi kneels on Skywalker's other side and drapes his robe over his friend. "It's okay," he echoes.

\-----

Booth pilots the ship into the canyon proper so they don't have to figure out how to get Skywalker up the steep slope. The trip back to Coruscant is spent in near-silence, Bones and Kenobi working to patch Skywalker up as best they can - though even Booth can see the young man needs far more than an anthropologist and a Jedi Master if he has any chance of survival.

"What did he say to you?" he asks Brennan during one of the lulls in her self-assigned duties. 

She gives him a puzzled look. "Padme," she replies, then lapses into silence.

\-----

It's not every day that Special Agent Seeley Booth of the Republic Bureau of Investigation is invited to the Jedi Temple. In fact, it's never happened. Ever. So when he and Brennan get the call, they make it to the Temple in record time.

They are met at the entry by Obi-Wan Kenobi, looking infinitely more Jedi-like than the last time Booth had seen him, three weeks prior. "Doctor Brennan, Agent Booth, thank you for coming," he says, giving them a low bow. "If you would follow me, please."

Brennan meets Booth's eyes and raises her eyebrows, but they both follow through the halls of the Temple. Though Booth has never really put much stock into the Force, and he's sure Brennan could find some kind of logical and rational explanation for what the Jedi can do, he still feels a strange sensation of fullness in his mind as they walk. "Do you feel that?" he asks Brennan in a low voice.

"Feel what?" she replies, then makes a face that Booth has learned to interpret as her thinking. "Have you ever gotten a midichlorian count done?" He shakes his head. Of course not, most people don't. "Might want to look into it," she adds. 

"You actually believe in this stuff?" Will wonders never cease.

"I believe that something physical can cause other physical effects in a being. I believe what I've seen Master Kenobi do with my own eyes. I believe that, anthropologically, the Jedi couldn't have existed for as long as they have without some credence to what they're claimed to be able to do," she explains in the same tone she uses to lecture her graduate students.

Booth doesn't know what to say to that, so he just says, "Huh," and they walk in silence the rest of the way.

"These are the Halls of Healing," Kenobi announces as they arrive at a large vaulted chamber streaming with sunlight. It's really quite breathtaking. 

They continue to follow the Jedi down the rows of beds and rooms until they reach a private room, out of the way of the main Hall. Propped up in bed, looking much, much better than he did the last time Booth had seen him, is Anakin Skywalker. "Thanks, Master," Skywalker says - it's obvious the Jedi Healers have given him a new set of teeth, and a new arm to go with it. It's a good change, Booth thinks. "I wanted to thank you both personally," Skywalker continues. "And if you ever need... anything, just let me know."

Brennan bows deeply and Booth quickly follows suit. "It was our pleasure, Master Skywalker," she says. "May the Force be with you."

Well. This day is just full of surprises.

 

-the end-


End file.
